


I'm a cat and my name is Doctor.

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cat!AU, Fluff, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore è un gatto e anche un ladro in un certo senso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a cat and my name is Doctor.

Il Dottore amava essere un gatto, c’era poco da dire, la sua padrona era una giovane ladra, doveva ammettere che anche lui un po’ ladro era. Aveva degli occhi così belli, da stregare chiunque, una volta era addirittura riuscito a distrarre cinque guardie tutte insieme.   
Viaggiava tanto, ogni volta che in una città non c’erano più furti interessanti da fare, andavano in una nuova o semplicemente tornavano a Londra, era la loro base operativa, non facevano mai colpi lì, sarebbe stato troppo rischioso farsi prendere.   
Avevano appena rubato un quadro da una collezione privata di un tizio da qualche parte nel Sussex, e la sua padrona, che si chiama Idris, aveva deciso che l’avrebbero portato subito dal suo ricettatore di fiducia, Jack. - E’ una patata bollente, tesoro -  
Erano soliti su un taxi, mentre storceva il naso. Non che gli stesse antipatico, anzi, gli faceva sempre una coccola sulla testolina, era la sua gatta a darli fastidio. Aveva tutti quei modi superiori solo perchè aveva il pelo rossiccio, ed era più giovane di lui. Era ancora una cucciola, che aveva salvato il suo padrone da un gruppo di poliziotti, indirizzandoli verso la via sbagliata. E si chiamava Corsaro.  
Ripensandoci, forse era un po’ geloso. Lui aveva sempre desiderato il pelo rosso e si sentiva troppo poco agile al contrario di lei. Fa un miagolio contrariato, perchè lui non è geloso di nessuno, mentre entra e prende un sorso del latte che Jack tiene sempre pronto, per ogni volta che viene.  
Il Corsaro gli salta accanto e fa cadere qualche goccia di latte di lato, sorridendoli sorniona e mettendosi sul suo cuscino, aspettando che i due umani si decidano a finire la trattativa per un foglio con due stupide pennellate e che lui si decida a darle una buona ragione per cominciare la conversazione. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> *Si nasconde* Lo faccio solo per il COWT3, solo per quello.


End file.
